superdungeonexplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Amethyst
[To be Released, Subject to change] The fifth born princess, Amethyst is heralded as the child of prophecy. Yet Amethyst is uncomfortable in the spotlight that her birth thrust upon her. Gentle and shy, she rarely laughs, yet her smile can chase the shadows from a room with its brilliance. With her natural aptitude for sorcery, she spins elaborate illusions to entertain her parents and siblings; conjuring vivid tales of ancient myths to the delight of all. Stats * Type: 'Human Hero * '''Crystal Affinity: 'Amethyst * 'Abilities: 'Potion Master, Illusionary Double * 'Unique Actions: 'Deadly Illusion, Illusionary Maze * 'Potions: 'Locked Song, Eye Drops * '''Movement Points: 6 * Action Points: 3 * Strength: 2B (Melee: 1) * Armor: 2B (Defense) * Willpower: 2R (Magic: 6) * Dexterity: 3B * Hearts: 5 * Potion Quantity: 2 Gameplay Stats: '''Amethyst has above average offense of 2R WILL and below average defense of 2B ARM. However, she has Illusionary Double, which greatly increases the number of effective attacks she can sustain per Heart. She is also a Potion Master and may use an additional potion during her activation. Finally she may hold up to 2 potions. '''Abilities: Illusionary Double: '''Amethyst gains a crystal token regardless of how she suffers a wound, it can be from a monster attack, Backlash, Fire, etc. Amethyst is not required to use the crystal token to automatically win a defense roll and can hold onto it if desired. Likewise, it's any defense roll so Illusionary Double may be used to defend against support actions that require a defense roll, not just offensive actions. Amethyst retains the crystal token even if she is Healed back to full Hearts. It may be in Amethyst's best interests to hold onto the crystal token to use against attacks that may deal multiple wounds or inflict status effects she would like to avoid. On average, it will take 9 successful attacks to defeat Amethyst if she uses her Illusionary Double. Note that Illusionary Double only allows Amethyst to win defense rolls and cannot be used to prevent wounds from sources that do not allow a defense roll such as Fire or Arcade Challenges. '''Deadly Illusion is a dangerous Wave 2 WILL vs WILL support action that inflicts Fire. SPM has not clarified whether Deadly Illusion will also affect Amethyst and she will need to roll to defend, but as written, she must defend against Deadly Illusion with a separate defense roll. Amethyst can use Illusionary Double to avoid being hit by Deadly Illusion if she has a crystal available, which may be desirable since she cannot use the crystal to avoid the wound inflicted by Fire. Deadly Illusion is more effective in Classic compared to Arcade as most monsters will have lower WILL than ARM. However, Fire may prevent the heroes from receiving loot from defeated monsters. Likewise, as a support action, it cannot deal any wounds directly and will not have any impact against Fire immune monsters or monsters that are already suffering Fire. Amethyst may want to set herself on Fire to deal a wound to trigger Illusionary Double if her party has a means to heal back the wound. Illusionary Maze is a dangerous Wave 2 Compel 3 support action. SPM has not clarified whether Illusionary Maze will also affect Amethyst, but as written, she will also benefit from the Compel 3. As this is a dangerous support action, she can use it to move allies in addition to monsters, turning it into a mobility skill similar to Distilled Stampede. Monsters may be moved into negative tile effects in Classic and Gangs may be broken up in Arcade. Monsters may also be moved into position for AOE from Amethyst or her party. Potions: Locked Song '''is a support potion that inflicts Wave 1 Ice. This may be used by any hero and does not require a to hit roll, making it extremely powerful against monsters reliant on unique actions. If the heroes can keep Amethyst supplied with potions, the party can keep a monster on Ice potentially the entire game. '''Eye Drops '''is a support potion that grants augment +1B WILL and Remedy. If used on Amethyst, this increases her offense to 1B2R WILL (3 avg/8 max). Amethyst may also use it to remove Fire if she hits herself with Deadly Illusion, but Eye Drops would have to be used afterwards and Amethyst would not benefit from the +1B WILL. '''Strategy: '''Amethyst is a Debuff, Controller, Support, Tank ranged WILL hero. Amethyst has no offensive actions and is reliant on basic magic attacks and Fire from '''Deadly Illusion to deal wounds. She is a non-traditional Tank because she relies on Illusionary Double to '''increase the number of attacks she can survive per Heart rather than high starting defense, but also has the powerful '''Locked Song potion that can restrict non-Immune monsters to attempting to defeat her with basic attacks. She will typically use Deadly Illusion as a form of AOE and Illusionary Maze to Control both monsters and allies into position. Otherwise she is reliant on using her basic magic attack, which she can buff with Eye Drops, which can also remove Fire from herself from Deadly Illusion. Locked Song '''should be used before monsters can use Auras or otherwise attack. '''Equipment/Buffs: '''Amethyst improves her offense with WILL and defense with ARM. Due to '''Illusionary Double, '''increasing her Hearts can increase the number of attacks she can take before being defeated, but Amethyst should not neglect increasing her defense so she is not forced to use her Crystal on every attack she suffers. She has no AOE attack so consider giving her equipment that grants her these actions. Immunity to Fire will allow her to use Deadly Illusion without worry inflicting Fire on herself. Status effects have low value on Amethyst since she can inflict Fire and Ice on her own and has no AOE to affect multiple monsters and her Eye Drops WILL buff will not typically increase her offense sufficiently to blast high defense monsters. Consider giving her additional potion capacity and using '''Locked Song every hero turn to keep monsters on Ice. Limitations: '''Amethyst has no offensive actions of her own and is reliant on '''Deadly Illusion, Control into negative tile effects, and her basic magic attack to inflict wounds. She has low starting defense so although Illusionary Double increases the number of attacks she can survive, she can still be overwhelmed since almost every attack will hit until she increases her defense. The Consul can target Amethyst when she does not have a crystal available with strong attacks such as Massive Damage or inflict status effects. Her Deadly Illusion attacks and defends against WILL so she's always in danger of hurting herself as her offense increases. Deadly Illusion '''has no effect on Fire immune monsters. Finally, despite being a ranged, magic hero, all her AOE effects require her to be within close range, which makes her very reliant on '''Illusionary Double to survive. Amethyst is a non-traditional Tank and hero and thus may struggle to fulfill her role successfully. Party: Princess Amethyst can fill the Support Tank WILL role in a party. She relies on her party to fill the AOE, Blaster, and Heal role. She greatly benefits from heroes that have offensive red WILL potions to increase her offensive options. Likewise, she benefits from heroes that are able to keep the heroes supplied with potions since Locked Song '''can greatly reduce a boss's offense capabilities. '''Available Through Princess Amethyst Expansion Category:Heroes __NOEDITSECTION__